


he stared at the world like he wanted to burn it

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room is too quiet and he hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he stared at the world like he wanted to burn it

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but it’s defiantly not sweet. I’ve had this idea stuck in my head for a while, so here is some minicat angst, hope you enjoy!

The room is too quiet and he hates it.

It’s all because the hushed and hollow atmosphere makes everything feel all to real. That’s the last thing he needs right now, since he’s barely keeping himself from reaching breaking point. It’s like his chest is collapsing in on itself and he can’t do anything to stop it.

Evan’s watching him from across the room, and he can clearly see the tears in his friends eyes.  _It’s not fair,_ he thinks to himself. Evan will get to go home to Jonathan tonight. He’ll get to feel his husband’s arms wrapped around him as he cries; and sooner or later he’ll move on.

It’s not going to be that easy for him.

Tyler sighs, not bothering to meet Evan’s eyes as he stands up and strides across the room. He wants to scream at something, anything, maybe even at his best friend but that would be cruel.

Craig would tell him to be nice, that Evan is clearly upset and he doesn’t need him making it any worse. Craig used to tell him a lot of things, his words were so full of happiness and whenever he spoke Tyler swore he lit up the room. 

It’s a hard thought to dwell on, and Tyler finds himself stuck remembering something that Craig _always_ used to say to him. Something that he’s never going to forget.

_“You know what Tyler? When you’re mad- and I mean really angry- you always get a look that says you want to burn the whole world down,”_

Every word feels like a stab to the stomach as he stops beside the chestnut coffin. He lays a hand on the polished wood, letting his fingers lightly trail over it and he can hear Evan move to stand beside him.

He knows his husbands not in it, but that wont be for long. He’s going to have to bury the love of his life in a few days, say goodbye to the man who gave him a reason to live.

He’s going to have to look his best friend in the eyes in a minute- and everyday after- and see all the guilt that hides there from being the driver that night. Evan might be able to move on one day, but Tyler knows it’s going to haunt him forever.

The room is too quiet and Tyler hates that its all because he’s never going to hear Craig’s perfect voice again.


End file.
